


列车

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 亲兄弟年上, 抑郁受, 春药
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 2017年7月
Kudos: 4





	列车

当岑拓微凉的指尖触上自己的肌肤的时候，岑谨言脑子里只有两个字：“完了！”  


他在对方惊愕的目光中吻住了那肖想多年的唇，同时肝胆俱裂，泪流满面。  


如果他今晚乖乖待在家里而没有去跟踪岑拓，如果他没有推开“尼安德特”的大门而是转身回家，如果他足够谨慎小心没有喝下那杯加了料的得其利，事情就不会变成现在这个样子，岑拓也就不会知道那个秘密——他小心翼翼维护着的隐秘的欲望。他本来永远也不会知道的。有咸到发苦的泪滚上舌尖，岑谨言单薄的身子无助地颤栗起来，让岑拓的心都跟着晃了晃。  


岑谨言知道，他有罪。他想要岑拓，渴望到每个细胞都在哭吟，哪怕对方是如假包换的骨肉血亲。

岑谨言出生后不久，父母便离异了。他被母亲带去了加州，而岑拓跟着父亲留在Y市。母亲那时不过三十出头，风姿绰约，笑容明媚，在加州的富人区很吃得开。后来却惹了麻烦，被断了生计，只能靠出卖身体得到的钱勉强过活。小小的岑谨言不仅一次听到那些异国的男人粗俗而下流的调笑和母亲带着谄媚却疲惫的声音。他越发沉默，后来甚至无法开口说话。  


一切的转折是在他八岁那年。他像往常一样躲在朽烂的衣柜里，在腐坏的气味中自虐般地听着那些不堪的声响。那些人离开后，空气中浮动着一丝不同寻常的甜腥。他感应到了什么，跌跌撞撞地扑向宛如雕塑一般静止不动的母亲，只看到一身青紫和一个空了的小巧药瓶。同样的药，他后来吃了很多年。  


母亲自杀后，他被父亲带回Y市。父亲供他吃住，但从不过分关心，仿佛生来冷血。家里的佣人对他这半道归家的少爷也无甚好感。抑郁加自闭更是让他在学校受尽欺凌，他们叫他“哑巴”“怪物”“傻子”。没有人愿意接近他。只有岑拓不一样。  


只有哥哥不一样。  


父亲对他脸上时不时出现的斑驳伤痕熟视无睹，岑拓却在第二次看见时怒不可遏。他替他办了休学的手续，推掉了父亲安排的日程，一心一意地照料他，想让他开口说话。他给他念书，教他礼仪，哄他入睡。哥哥是那样好的人，哪怕被父亲斥责，也把他护在身后，得体应对。笑语温柔的岑拓是岑谨言孤寂如夜的生命里最斑斓的梦。  


父亲的脸色一天比一天难看，岑拓书房的的灯光深夜不灭。所幸岑谨言的病不断好转，举止越来越正常，人也越来越开朗，除了依旧无法说话。他终于停了药，回到正常的生活中，而岑拓，也回到从前的忙碌中去，不再能够整天整天地陪着他了。  


岑谨言在岑拓出差的时候，会偷偷睡他的床。也会将岑拓的睡衣翻出来，套在自己身上。有一次，他借口自己房里的花洒坏了而在岑拓房里的浴室冲澡，最后故作镇定地围走了岑拓的浴巾。回房后，他夹紧双腿，一下一下地蹭着那条浴巾，然后哭着射了出来。岑拓不知道，岑谨言很快又开始吃那种药了，药量是以前的两倍。  


岑谨言十七岁那年，父亲突发脑溢血去世了，岑拓接管了公司，越发忙碌。当岑谨言提出要搬出去自己住时，岑拓只当他是青春期闹独立，笑笑就同意了。直到接到医院的电话。  


岑拓黑着脸将自杀未遂的岑谨言拎回家。他看着岑谨言局促地扯下袖子试图遮住腕上骇人的伤口，神色晦然。那纵横的伤疤新旧分明。  


于是岑谨言在十九岁的时候，重新回到了甜蜜的牢笼。我会死的，哥哥，他绝望地想。

岑拓没有推开岑谨言，他甚至想加深这个吻。  


岑谨言的脸上泛着不正常的潮红，身体烫的令人心悸，呼吸都像是呻吟，带着撩人的气息。而他眼底流露出的深深的无望与恐惧，让岑拓忍不住伸出手抱住他。如果他还不做点什么的话，他怀疑岑谨言会怀不犹豫地去死，就像之前的那几次。  


岑谨言在岑拓的怀抱中瑟瑟发抖，想要抵挡体内翻滚的欲望。终是没有忍住，抱着岑拓的脖子，用缓慢而苍凉的语调说：“我爱你，哥哥。”沙哑轻甜，是岑拓多年来盼望听到的嗓音。  


怀中的人像是被那东西控制了手脚，发情小猫似的在他身上点火，从脸颊到胸腹，用并不锋利的牙齿和柔软的嘴唇来挑逗他，时不时发出呻吟般的喘息。岑拓单手制住他扭动的身体，将人按在宽大的沙发上，另一只手向岑谨言的下半身摸去。只不过被他轻轻触碰，岑谨言就弓起身子，发出了像小兽呜咽一般的声音。他来回活动手指，不断用指尖刮蹭顶端的小孔，岑谨言小幅度地一抖身，射在了他手里。  


岑拓盯着岑谨言高潮后短暂失神的脸，看着那一开一合似在呢喃着哥哥的嘴唇，恰到好处地被取悦了。  
然而那东西还没失效。岑谨言很快又硬了，像个不知廉耻的小娼妇一样往岑拓身上蹭，带着哭腔喊：“帮帮我，哥哥，求你帮帮我。”岑拓默然不动。岑谨言跪在沙发上，用牙齿叼开岑拓的拉链，吃力地往下扯，隔着一层布料，舔舐着岑拓的性器。岑拓的眼神暗了暗，命令道：“用嘴把它脱下来，想要爽就好好舔。”  


岑谨言乖乖地含住内裤的边沿一点一点地向下拉，这期间像是有蚂蚁在咬，他忍不住拿自己的下面磨蹭着沙发并不光滑的表面。当岑谨言毫无章法地舔过柱身的时候，岑拓的下腹紧了紧。他拍拍岑谨言的脸，吩咐他躺好。岑谨言用脚踩着沙发边沿，努力将自己的私处呈现出来，双手紧紧攥着沙发柔软的布料，只是在岑拓的注视下，顶端就冒出了透明的液体。  


“哥哥要我么？”岑谨言的眼尾微微上挑，带着说不出的风情，表情却像要哭了似的，岑拓没有回答，而是扶着自己的性器插了进去。起初岑谨言还在小小地呻吟，再往里深入时就只余带着哭腔的喘息了。瞥见那用力到泛白的指尖，岑拓低头含住了对方的乳尖，用舌头轻轻地抵弄着。那处小小的地方紧得让人窒息，在他全部没入后更是本能地收缩，岑拓忍不住抽动了几下。岑谨言疼得想躲开，却又想要更多。反正哥哥已经知道了，他自暴自弃地想。双腿缠上岑拓的腰，他用小猫似的声音嚷着：“嗯，还要，哥哥，里面还要。”岑拓闻言，直接往最深处顶了几下，岑谨言被突如其来的快感爽得头皮发麻，无意识地扭动腰肢迎合对方的动作。  


那纤细的腰扭得人什么火都上来了，岑拓往岑谨言的腰上不轻不重地拧了一下，攻势渐狠。肉体碰撞的声音不绝于耳，偏偏身下的人还不知死活地往他身上贴，微微挺立的乳头摩擦着岑拓的胸口，什么浪话都往外蹦。岑拓掰过他的脸，岑谨言的脸蛋红扑扑的，漂亮的眼睛此时也蒙着一层水汽，瞧着不甚清明的样子。岑拓一边用力往里顶一边问：“现在操你的是谁？”岑谨言歪歪脑袋，故意拖长了声音叫唤：“哥~哥~呀~”岑拓啐了一句，加快了操干的速度，岑谨言的呻吟都被冲撞散了，很快就射了出来。岑拓有心让他缓缓，他却整个贪杯酒徒的模样，哭叫着要岑拓操他。“妖精。”收回多余的怜惜，岑拓把岑谨言扔到床上，狠狠操了进去，岑谨言呜咽着支起身子抱他。  


岑谨言只觉得自己的灵魂被劈成了两半：一半清醒理智，冷眼旁观，一般疯狂绝望，自甘沉沦。他虔诚地亲吻岑拓的眉眼，眼泪扑腾着落在岑拓的颈窝。他知道，岑拓是个好哥哥，会保护他，包容他，迁就他，但永远不会爱上他。如果岑拓是一趟开往万丈深渊的列车，那么他一定不会是唯一一名搭载的旅客。可旁人惊慌失措，仓皇奔逃，他却在震天的轰鸣中锁紧了门窗，于是不幸罹难，粉身碎骨。只因为他用全部的生命爱着这个男人，而他是他的魔鬼，上帝与宇宙。

等岑谨言再度睁开眼的时候，岑拓坐在不远处，表情淡然地翻阅着文件。看到他醒了，放下手中的东西，两手交叠，缓缓开口：“什么时候能说话了？”岑谨言垂着脑袋，嗫嚅着说：“也就前几年。”“那是前几年？”岑谨言沉默了好久，才回答：“八岁那年。”岑拓被气笑了。  


岑谨言以为岑拓会追问原因，可是并没有。然而他还是默默在心里补上了那个答案：因为怕一开口说的就是爱你，因为贪恋那些甜蜜的怜悯。  


岑拓闭着眼，没有再说话。岑谨言小声地喊了一句哥哥，岑拓示意他继续，可他却像被什么哽住了似的，说得颠三倒四的，“我会去看医生……会听话……治病……心理医生治得好的……”他越急越说不清楚，艰难地从床上下来，扑进岑拓的怀里，眼睛红得像兔子。  


“别不要我，哥哥，我会乖。”岑拓到底心软了，用指腹摩挲着岑谨言的唇，轻轻地说：“只要你乖乖听话，不用看医生哥哥也不会丢下你的，更何况你本来就没病。”他低下头，在岑谨言柔软的发上落下一吻，没有人能看清他的表情。

……

“岑总，身后那人似乎一直在看着您呢。”  


晃了晃手中带有淡蓝灰色彩的鸡尾酒，在俯身的服务生耳边吩咐了几句，岑拓抬起头，“是吗？”  


狐狸似的眼睛弯成一个好看的弧度，嘴角噙着一抹莫测的笑意让说话的人有一瞬间的愣神，以至于没听清接下来的话就下意识地挥手道别了。  


“今天就到这里吧。家里怕是有急事要我回去处理呢。”  


有病的是我才对，我亲爱的弟弟。

【岑拓视角】  


岑谨言刚出生的时候，岑拓曾经抱过他。  
那样小的一个孩子，轻轻的，软软的，乌黑的眼珠滴溜溜转个不停，可以自己和鼻涕泡玩上大半天，像个小傻子一样。  


后来再见到那个孩子，怎么说呢，岑拓是有些失望的。长期的营养不良让岑谨言一眼看上去显得很市侩，感觉是会为了一口吃的而抛弃尊严的样子。  


直到对上那双眼睛。  
和自己相似的眼睛眼尾翻飞，眼瞳黑得纯粹，竟出奇的

让人觉得赏心悦目。那孩子不说话，只是固执地用那种认真而坦然的目光看每一个人。他也好，淡漠的父亲也好，家里那些看好戏的佣人也好。  


岑拓忽然就不乐意了，于是他朝那孩子伸出了手。  


然后啊，那些信任的目光，依赖的神情，通通都是他一个人的了。  


是占有欲么，也许吧。  


岑拓其实比岑谨言更渴望被爱。岑谨言好歹拥有过母亲的爱，可岑拓孤身一人，什么也没有。  


聪明如岑拓，早早地布置下温柔的陷阱，看着那个孩子一步步靠近，然后猛地跌进去。他却不急着收网，那孩子哭泣的时候他看着，挣扎的时候他也看着，他偶尔会心疼，但更多的时候在等待。等那个孩子停止哭泣放弃挣扎，等他乖乖待在陷阱里。真到了那一天，他会奋不顾身地跳下去，永永远远地陪着那个他心爱的小家伙。  


可是他的小家伙一点也不乖。  


哥哥把他养得又漂亮又讨人喜欢，整颗心都系在他身上，他却想丢下哥哥自己解脱呢。怎么可以？  


“我爱你，哥哥。”  


啊，竟然早就可以说话了，为什么要瞒着哥哥呢？岑拓也说不清，那一瞬间自己心里是生气的成分居多还是失望的成分居多。  


啧，想把他操哭，想看他被操到浑身瘫软，泪眼蒙蒙，边哭边摇头说不要却完全无法抗拒的模样，想听他发出那种软弱却带着欲拒还迎的勾引人意味的哭泣声。  


可岑谨言是那样善良的孩子，他把那份由阴谋孕育而成的爱恋都归咎于自身，期期艾艾地乞求哥哥的原谅，这叫岑拓怎么放手呢。  


猎人在观察猎物时萌生的爱意藏得太深，以至于还需要很长一段时间才能看清。  


所以你得一直爱我才行呢，弟弟。


End file.
